Wind chimes are devices which are hung or suspended, usually outdoors, and which produce musical tones as the device is moved about by the wind. Generally, a striker is connected to a clapper, and as the clapper is moved about by the wind, it causes the striker to be blown into and against chimes, producing musical tones.
Wind chimes are characterized by a frame which is hung or suspended so that movement of the wind chime is not impeded by other objects. A plurality of chimes, usually four or more, are suspended from the frame. Most commonly, the chimes are hollow metallic tubes which are suspended vertically from the frame in a manner which allows movement of the tubes relative to the frame and relative to each other.
The plurality of tubes forms a boundary as determined by their position of suspension from the frame. Generally, the hollow tubes are suspended equidistant from each other, so that, for example, if four tubes are used, the four tubes form the boundary of a square, while five tubes form the boundary of a pentagon, and so on. The chimes are capable of movement relative to each other, with little or no interference in the movement of the chimes caused by the remaining chimes. The striker is suspended, such as from the frame or from the hanging means of the wind chime, and is present within the interior of the boundary formed by the wind tubes, generally in the center of the boundary. The striker is allowed to swing freely so as to strike the plurality of chimes.
The movement of the striker to strike the chimes is influenced by the clapper. The clapper may be a disk or similar plane which is suspended horizontally to result in maximum exposure to the wind. As the wind contacts and pushes the clapper about, the striker is moved so as to strike the chimes to produce musical tones. The clapper may be decorative in shape or appearance.
The device is enhanced by the production of multiple tones. Various wind chimes are known in the art which use hollow tubes of varying dimensions form chimes which produce varying tones. The length or diameter of a hollow tube will affect the musical tone produced, and produce multiple tones.